This invention relates to the use of lysozyme in the production of fermented beverages.
Contamination of malt beverages by spoilage bacteria is an ancient problem. Large brewers today commonly filter or heat malt beverages to eliminate spoilage bacteria.
Henning et al., Int'l J. Food Microbiol. 3:135-141, 1986, discusses the use of various antibiotics, including nisin, virginiamycin, erythromycin, oleandomycin, and flavomycin, as preservatives for fruit mashes and juices.
Ogden, J. Inst. Brew. 92:379-383, 1986, discusses the use of nisin to inhibit the growth of lactic acid bacteria (Lactobacillus) during beer production.
Proctor and Cunningham, "The chemistry of lysozyme and its use as a food preservative and a pharmaceutical," CRC Crit. Rev. Food Sci. Nutrition 26:359-395, 1988, reviews the use of lysozyme as a food preservative and a pharmaceutical.
There remains a need for effective methods to prevent contamination of malt beverages, wine, and other fermented beverages by spoilage bacteria during the production process without substantially affecting the quality of the final product.